Rahannal
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Onsi's Breath |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell |quests = Rising Against Onsi's Breath |voice = |dlc = Base }} Rahannal is a Redguard found near Onsi's Breath. He is a former captive of the Seventh Legion, and managed to escape through pretending to be dead. Interactions Rising Against Onsi's Breath Dialogue ;Rising Against Onsi's Breath "Traveling to Onsi's Breath? Do you wish to be enslaved? Imperial soldiers will drag you into the mines if you're not careful. That's how they caught us." :Who are you? "I am unimportant. Only what I've done matters, and what I can do to fix it. I've waited for an opportunity to right this wrong since I escaped. Have you any strong love for the Imperials, or can you help?" ::What can I do? "My friend Snaruga was staked out to die. Free her, then meet me near the eastern mine entrance. I would accompany you myself, but they broke my fingers when they tortured me, I cannot hold my sword." :::I'll take care of this. "Fortunately, I'm on the stealthy side. That's not Snaruga's way, though. The old girl gave the Imperials too many black eyes. They dare not trust her with a pick!" ::::How did you escape? "After the Imperials tortured me, I played dead. They threw me out to feed the jackals. My skills have never been tested more so than these past few days. I've kept watch on their camp, biding my time, which is how I know about Snaruga." :::::Who is Snaruga? "Snaruga? A friend. A rival. We compete for the same business, one might say. In any case, she doesn't deserve to die that way. I'd rather kill her myself sometimes." :::::Is this an Imperial mine? "This place? I don't think it is, but they're making use of it. Not enough of their own workers, so they conscripted anyone they come across. And they happened to come across me and Snaruga arguing not far from here. Caught us by surprise." ::::::Enough questions. I'd better hurry and free your friend. "Yes. Good. She's amongst some tents, tied up like a goat. If it weren't so serious a matter, I'd find it amusing. I'll meet you by the mine entrance. Thank you." After freeing Snaruga: "Keep low, and remain vigilent. The Imperials are thieves without honor." :Snaruga's free. "Morwha's blessed bosom! Loath as I am to send you from one danger to the next .... The Seventh Legion's captives in the mine need your deft aid too, if you're willing to go on." ::Will the key that I used to free Snaruga work for them too? "It will, but to prevent you from freeing every miner within, I suggest that you seek out one captive in particular. He used to run this mine, before they took it from him. They still allow him freedom of the camp unlike the others, however!" :::He's working with them? "Foreman Connor is not helping them, he helps the miners! Without his knowledgeable eye, the central chamber would collapse on top of the conscripts while they work! This was his mine, and the Legion took it from him. I assure you, he's no Imperial puppet." ::::What will you be doing? "I will seek the man who runs this accursed camp, Panthius Varro. He and his men are concentrated on the other side of the encampment beyond the palisade wall, by the barred gate. Should you need me, look for me there after you give Foreman Connor the key." :::::I will look for the conscripted foreman, then. "Take the taciturn Snaruga with you, will you? I don't want to feel her slicing me to ribbons with anything but her eyes. Not until everyone's free." :Why did Snaruga call you a traitor? "The Imperial commander, Panthius Varro, tortured me. He broke something in my hand and wrist, and I told him where to find the others. I put my comfort over theirs. Snaruga heard me, and she'll never forget." ::What is this place, anyway? "Onsi's Breath is the most lucrative mine in the whole of Bangkorai. This is why the name it carries comes from great Onsi, as it yields much and more for making of weapons and armor. That's why Panthius Varro took this place by force." :::Who is Panthius Varro? "He commands this group. I don't know their affiliation. They're here for the mines, and that's all he cares about. He'll keep it running no matter how many conscripts he kills." ::How long have you known Snaruga? "Too long. Sometimes allies, mostly rivals. To the Imperials, we are all the enemy, regardless of what we were before. Likewise, they are now our enemy, above any other! Hopefully, Snaruga hates them more than she hates me at this point." After blowing up the coal stockpile: "The hill. Climb the hill." After killing Panthius Varro: "She's going to kill me. In my sleep. I know she will." After completing the quest: "I heard someone say hearth-husband. Not me. No, please, no." Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters